


Kostka

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [49]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer dostał wezwanie do szkoły Trixie, bo ta miała wypadek.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 49 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kostka

To, jak bardzo śpieszył się do szkoły Trixie, gdy sekretariat zadzwonił, że „miała wypadek”, dziwiło jego samego. Owszem, zależało mu na Detektyw Decker, ale żeby aż tak przejmował się jej pomiotem? Zadziwiające.

Wbiegł do gabinetu pielęgniarki, spodziewając się najgorszego…

Trixie siedziała na kozetce i czekała na niego z ogromnym uśmiechem i lizakiem w buzi. Urwanych kończyn nie stwierdził.

— Co się stało, dziecko?

— Przewróciła się i boli ją kostka — odpowiedziała w zamian pielęgniarka, podając mu rzeczy dziewczynki. — Stwierdziłam, że warto zabrać ją do lekarza, panie…?

— Zajęty — odparł, biorąc Trixie na ręce i ignorując słaby flirt kobiety. — Co znowu nawyrabiałaś, mała potworzyco?


End file.
